


sunlight

by guesso



Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Magic and Meditation, Warding, Witchy Pines AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: a little warding exercise; peek into Ford's mind. A small thing to accompany a painting I did forever ago for Inkblot9 , creator of the Witchy Pines AU
Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045817
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkblot9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot9/gifts).



_ Breathe. There is a clearing in the woods cradling you. The air is buzzing with the energy of the sun. Note your body, your limbs; how your legs are tucked up against you, how tall you are sitting. A gentle breeze ghosts your skin. It is showing you how to protect yourself. Breathe, deeply. Everywhere the sun and wind are touching you becomes a warm glow. Picture it in your mind’s eye, radiating off of you. Pull the sunlight over you, from the tips of your toes, gliding up your legs, your torso; over your shoulders, to your fingertips. It is blanketing you, warm, weighted. Push the sunlight out around you, make yourself brighter, shine out into the clearing. Cover the grass and fallen leaves in your sunlight. Tell them, let them know, this sunlight is protecting us, it is keeping us safe. We will be filled with this sunlight, safe, secure. Walk the perimeter of your sunlight counter-clockwise. This sunlight will stay here through the dark. This sunlight will burn bright within us. As you walk, you gather leaves, stones, twigs to create a sigil of protection. Sitting in the grass with this sigil, inhale deeply. This space is now protected, secure. As you exhale, the light dims, and you return. _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
